The present invention relates to an automatic cash transaction apparatus which is used in a banking organization such as a bank or the like and, more particularly, to an automatic cash transaction apparatus for executing transaction works with the user by using an audio message.
In recent years, even in an automatic cash transaction apparatus, the realization of a high function of the apparatus is required. In association with such a demand, a number of data which is inputted to the automatic cash transaction apparatus also increases and inputting processes also become complicated. Therefore, an automatic cash transaction apparatus which can input a large amount of data by a simple method is requested. Further, nowadays persons who are physically handicapped often work in the society, and an automatic cash transaction apparatus which can be also easily used by such handicapped persons is required.
In the conventional automatic cash transaction apparatuses, there is increasing the number of apparatuses each having a construction such that in order to enable the inputting operation to the apparatus and the guidance to the user to be easily executed, a touch panel is used as an input apparatus and the touch panel is arranged so as to be overlaid on a display to display the guidance to the user. According to a display with the touch panel as mentioned above, when the inputting operation to the automatic cash transaction apparatus is requested for the user, only necessary keys can be displayed on the display, so that the user can be easily guided and the apparatus can be constructed so as to be easily used when it is operated from the user side. Although the display with the touch panel is convenient to persons who are able to see, persons who are visually handicapped cannot know the locations of input switches so long as the switches are merely displayed on the display, so that they cannot handle the display. Therefore, for example, in the automatic cash transaction apparatus disclosed in JP-A-61-893, in addition to the display with the touch panel, a special receiver to inform a request for the inputting operation to the visually handicapped person by an audio message is provided. Further, in response to the requested inputting operation, key buttons of numerals of 0 to 9 and special function key buttons for calling, inquiry, cash, cancel, and the like which are provided for the receiver are operated. In the conventional automatic cash transaction apparatus for a visually handicapped person, however, in addition to the numeric key buttons of 0 to 9, a plurality of special function key buttons onto which function names such as "confirm", "cancel", "introduce", "call", and the like are displayed, which function key buttons are used for the chromatic cash transaction apparatus and are provided as key buttons for an inputting operation provided for the receiver. Furthermore, a braille is formed on each of the function key buttons, thereby enables a visually handicapped person to discriminate and read the function key buttons by a tactile impression of the finger. However, if each of the function names such as "confirm" "cancel" "introduce", and "call" is tried to be formed by the Braille into a narrow space on each of the key buttons, each point of the Braille is extremely small that it will be difficult to read by a tactile impression of the finger. There is consequently a problem such that even when an instruction of the inputting operation is generated by an audio message, the visually handicapped person faces a challenge of searching a necessary one of a plurality of function key buttons by the tactile impression of the finger or pushes a wrong button without being able to correctly select the necessary button, thus, cannot easily handle the apparatus.